yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 044
"It's Our Problem!!" is the forty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 9/2014 issue of V Jump, released on July 21, 2014, and in English in the 07/21/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Astral floats above the massive hole as water pours into it, and he asks what it is. Yagumo explains that it's a black hole from another world; the Astral World and their own world float in an Ocean of Otherworlds, and the black hole will pull them in so that they crash. Kaito and Shark protest that it can't be, and Yuma yelps that it's pulling them in too. Yagumo comments that he guesses this is goodbye. Astral flies upwards, declaring that it's not goodbye if he can help it. Yuma calls his name as Astral thrusts out his hands and a massive spike of rock materializes out of thin air, plugging the black hole. Yagumo is shocked at the act, and they all land on the boulder's grassy top. Yagumo chastises Astral, claiming that the act was uncalled for. Astral explains that only a Duel can destroy the barrier, and he challenges Yagumo. Yuma cries that Astral plugged the waterfall, and Astral explains that this is a problem for the Astral World, his home, and he cannot expose them to further danger. Kaito declares that it's not Astral's call to make; since Yagumo planned to destroy both worlds from the beginning, he never intended to keep his promise about Haruto, which Kaito will not let him get away with. Yagumo smirks and darkness swirls around him as he comments that it suits Kaito to be a puppet until the bitter end. Shark claims that he's got unfinished business with Astral too, and he can't let him destroy their world. Yuma calls Shark and Kaito's names, as Shark snaps that this is for all the children who believed in Yagumo; it isn't just Astral's problem anymore. Kaito agrees; it's their problem too. Yuma agrees; if they work together, Yagumo doesn't stand a chance, so they'll all take him down. Astral whispers their names, and Yagumo asks if they think that they can stop him by force. Shark retorts that they do, warning Yagumo to prepare to meet his end. Yagumo's sclera turn black and his face veins as he agrees that he'll take on all three of them. Kaito reacts in shock as darkness erupts around Yagumo in the form of a monstrous face, and Yagumo declares that he is the one chosen by the dark god. Kaito notes that the darkness is what possessed him, and Shark agrees that he felt it during his Duel with Yagumo. He asks if it's coming from Yagumo's "Numbers", but Astral realizes that the power is not coming from the "Numbers", but from something else. Yagumo declares that they'll settle this, but he'll get triple LP since there are three of them; 12000 LP. Kaito agrees, undergoing Photon Change, and he asks if Yagumo is ready to repent. Yuma dons his Duel Gazer and tells Astral that they'll do this. Shark dons his Duel Gazer himself, warning Yagumo that this place is his grave. Astral agrees that he is ready, and they all yell, "Duel!" Yagumo takes the first turn, as he only has one Deck despite his LP advantage. He declares his turn and draws, then he Special Summons "Mother Spider" since he controls no cards. Then he activates its effect, Releasing it to Special Summon three "Baby Spiders" from his Deck. Though originally Level 3, since they were Summoned this way, the Level of each "Baby Spider" is equal to that of "Mother Spider", so they become Level 5. Yuma cries that the monster split into three, and Yagumo continues by activating a Spell Card, "Aracno-Cannibalism, prompting two of the "Baby Spiders" to turn on the third and eat it, much to Yuma's disgust. Yagumo explains that by releasing one monster, he was able to increase the Levels of the others by its Level; making the remaining two "Baby Spiders" Level 10. He overlays the two Level 10 "Baby Spiders", and holds up a blank "Number". Shark muses on the two Level 10 monsters being overlayed right at the start, and Kaito warns them to be careful of the blank "Number", which will create a new "Number" to suit the situation. Yagumo orders "No. 35: Ravenous Tarantula" to come forth, which appears with undetermined ATK. Yagumo then activates another Spell Card, "Sacrifice Level-Up", excluding two of his Xyz Monsters Overlay Units to Special Summon an Xyz Monster one Rank higher. He holds up another blank "Number", and he Xyz Summons "No. 84: Pain Gainer", also with undetermined ATK. Yuma dismisses the little spiders, but Yagumo warns Yuma that his darling pets are more terrible than he thinks. He activates the effect of "Ravenous Tarantula", which increases the ATK and DEF of all Insect monsters by half the greatest difference between his LP and his opponents'; since that is 8000, both monsters have 4000 ATK. Yuma is shocked by the 4000 ATK, and Astral notes that despite Yagumo's disadvantage he came into the Duel with the intent to use his LP as a weapon. Shark notes that you always have to be on your guard with Yagumo, but Shark will be his first opponent, and he declares his turn and draws. Up in Luna's force field, Luna and the others spot the Duel, and Kotori cries that it's Yuma, while Tetsuo notes Yagumo. Cologne cries that it's a rematch, and Cathy observes that Yuma's not alone. Orbital 7 observes Kaito, and Luna wonders why Ryoga is with Yuma and Kaito, prompting Takashi to wonder if they've joined forces. Kotori cheers that Yuma must have convinced them; she's sure that the three of them can beat Yagumo. Luna admits to herself that she can't believe that he persuaded Ryoga to help him. Shark warns Yagumo to brace himself as he isn't holding back. He activates the Spell Card "Shed the Situation", Special Summoning a Level 8 or higher even-Leveled monster from his hand, and then halving its Level and ATK in order to treat it as two Xyz Material. He Special Summons "Kaiser Sea Snake", but Yagumo activates the effect of "Pain Gainer", inflicting 300 damage to his opponent since they activated a Spell Card. "Pain Gainer" blasts a sting at Shark, dropping him to 3700 LP. Astral is shocked, and Kaito observes that Yagumo is attempting to restrict their options. Shark reminds Yagumo that he can now use "Kaiser Sea Snake" as two Level 4 Xyz Materials. "Kaiser Sea Snake" sheds its skin to create the second monster as it falls to 1250 ATK, and Shark overlays it, chanting "Howl, unknown roar! Emerge from the abyss! Xyz Summon!" as he brings out his ace monster, "Bahamut Shark". Shark also activates the Spell Card "Overlay Regeneration", attaching it to "Bahamut Shark" as an Overlay Unit. Yagumo reminds Shark that it costs him another 300 LP, and another sting reduces Shark to 3400 LP, thus increasing the ATK of Yagumo's "Numbers" to 4300 due to the increased LP difference. Yagumo warns Shark that it'll take a serious monster to defeat his "Numbers", but Shark retorts that it's not enough to quell his wrath. He activates another Spell Card, "Flash Fang", increasing the ATK of all "Shark" monsters by 500, and "Bahamut Shark" increases to 3100 ATK. Another sting reduces Shark to 3100 LP, and Yuma worries that Shark's LP is dropping fast. Shark declares that there's no stopping, and he attacks with "Bahamut Shark". Yagumo laughs and he asks if Shark has gone crazy, attacking his over 4000 ATK monsters with his 3100 ATK one. Shark retorts that he's perfectly sane, and he activates his trump card, the Quick-Play Spell Card "Compulsory Circulation Device". He takes 300 more damage, lowering him to 2800 LP, but Yagumo isn't celebrating as Shark's Spell detaches Overlay Units in order to remove an equal number of monsters his opponent controls from play. He detaches both Overlay Units from "Bahamut Shark", banishing "Ravenous Tarantula" and "Pain Gainer". Yagumo cries, "What?!" in shock as his monsters vanish, and "Bahamut Shark" attacks him directly with "God Voice", reducing Yagumo to 8900 LP. Yagumo reminds Shark that his monsters will return at the end of the Battle Phase, and both "Ravenous Tarantula" and "Pain Gainer" re-materialize with 3050 ATK. Yuma observes that their ATK fell, and Astral explains that they lost ATK since Yagumo lost LP. Yagumo warns Shark that after the turn, "Bahamut Shark" will return to 2600 ATK, so if both monsters attack, Shark's 2800 LP will be gone in an instant. Shark smirks, infuriating Yagumo, and Shark explains that "Flash Fang" has another effect, which allows him to destroy all of Yagumo's monsters with less ATK than the damage Yagumo took from "Bahamut Shark's" direct attack. "Pain Gainer" and "Ravenous Tarantula", with 3050 ATK in comparison to the 3100 damage, are both destroyed, and Astral congratulates Shark; even though non-"Number" monsters cannot destroy other "Numbers", card effects can. Shark warns Yagumo that they will thwart his plans no matter what. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Because this is a 3 vs. 1, Kyoji begins with 12000 Life Points, whilst Yuma, Kaito and Ryoga each begin with 4000. Turn 1: Kyoji As he controls no monsters, Kyoji Special Summons "Mother Spider" from his hand in Defense Position (???/2300). He then activates its effect, Tributing it to Special Summon three "Baby Spiders" from his Deck and increase their Levels to 5. Next, he activates the Spell Card "Aracno-Cannibalism", allowing him to Tribute one of his "Baby Spiders" to increase the Levels of his other two by its Level, to 10. Kyoji overlays the remaining two "Baby Spiders" to Xyz Summon "No. 35: Ravenous Tarantula" (?/?). He then proceeds to use the Spell Card "Sacrifice Level-Up", banishing two Xyz Materials from "Ravenous Tarantula" to Special Summon one Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck that is one Rank higher than it; He Summons "No. 84: Pain Gainer" (?/?). Due to the effect of "Ravenous Tarantula" all of Kyoji's Insect-Type monsters' ATK and DEF become equal to half the greatest difference between his and his opponents Life Points ("Ravenous Tarantula" ? → 4000/? → 4000) ("Pain Gainer" ? → 4000/? → 4000). Turn 2: Shark Shark activates the Spell Card "Shed the Situation", allowing him to Special Summon one Level 8 or higher even Leveled monster from his hand, but its ATK and Level will be halved and he will be able to treat it as two monsters for an Xyz Summon. He Summons "Kaiser Sea Snake" (2500 → 1250/1000, Level 8 → 4). Due to the effect of "Pain Gainer" Shark takes 300 damage as he activated a Spell card (Shark 4000 → 3700), and because the difference between Ryoga and Kyoji's Life Points has increased "Ravenous Tarantula" increases the attack of all Insect-Type monsters by half the difference (4000 → 4150/4000 → 4150). Shark then overlays "Kaiser Sea Snake", treated as two Xyz Materials, to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark" (2600/2100). He then activates the Spell Card "Overlay Regeneration", attaching it as an Xyz Material to "Bahamut Shark". At this point the effects of "Pain Gainer" and "Ravenous Tarantula" activate again, the former reducing Ryoga's Life Points by 300 (Shark 3700 → 3400) and the latter's increasing both their ATK by the difference between their Life Points (4150 → 4300/4150 → 4300). Shark activates the Spell Card "Flash Fang", increasing the ATK of "Bahamut Shark" by 500 (2600 → 3100/2100). The effects of "Pain Gainer" and "Ravenous Tarantula" activate for a third time, the former reducing Shark's Life Points by 300 (Shark 3400 → 3100) and the latter's increasing both their ATK by the difference between their Life Points (4300 → 4450/4300 → 4450). Shark then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Compulsory Circulation Device", detaching two Xyz Materials from "Bahamut Shark" to banish Kyoji's "Ravenous Tarantula" and "Pain Gainer". Since Shark activated a Spell Card, "Pain Gainer" inflicts 300 more damage to Shark's Life Points (3100 → 2800). Shark attacks Kyoji directly with "Bahamut Shark" (Kyoji 12000 → 8900). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Ravenous Tarantula" and "Pain Gainer" are returned to the field, with the former's effect increasing their ATK (? → 3050/? → 3050). Shark activates the second effect of "Flash Fang", destroying "Ravenous Tarantula" and "Pain Gainer" as they have less ATK than the amount of damage Kyoji received. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.